Dukes Of Smallville
by Carol-Lynn Duke
Summary: Jonathan regains long lost memories after seeing an '69 orange dodge charger and meeting a dark haired man from his past...how does he know the man or the car with Georgia plates. This is my first Dukes of Hazzard story so please be kind. R & R and no flames please only rated M for future chapters and to be safe. Third show enters in Chapter Two I add Stargate: SG-1.
1. Chapter 1

Italics_ is "CB talk" and 'thinking'_

_**Bold Italics is the balladeer**_

And I know he died but I'm choosing to ignore the death in this since it's an alternate universe to start with so deal with it. Please R and R and no flames please.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Dukes of Smallville"<br>CHAPTER ONE  
><strong>

It was late and the Kents were all asleep. Jonathan had only pajama pants on so was sleeping shirtless. Jonathan was tossing and turning in the bed next to Martha. Jonathan shot up in a cold sweat and when he saw Martha was still asleep next to him he carefully got up and went downstairs quietly after he grabbed a shirt and jeans from the closet and he put the shirt on as he walked then sat in the kitchen at the table put on the jeans then got lost in thought over his dream. Jonathan was a bit shaky from the dream…not that it was necessarily a bad dream, it was confusing and felt somehow familiar. He was sitting in the kitchen at the table for hours lost in thought and shaking a bit; when a voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Jonathan, are you all right?" The voice asked.

Jonathan looked up a bit startled by the sudden question. At least it seemed sudden to him but, Martha had been watching him for a few minutes.

"Martha…I'm fine just a dream. I've just been trying to understand it but, I can't." Jonathan said in desperation for some sort of answer to his dreams lately.

In his dreams when he thought back on them now no one called him Jonathan in them they called him something else…what was it now…that's right in the dreams he was called Bo.

_**Things would change though a while later when Martha sent him into town for some things. **_

Before he went into the general store he saw an orange dodge charger with the number 01 painted on the door and a confederate flag on the roof that said General Lee…wait that was the car from his dreams…he went into the building the car was parked in front of; it was in fact Smallville PD. There was a man with dark hair asking for the PDs help in finding his cousin. When the sheriff saw the picture and noticed Jonathan he pointed towards Jonathan.

"Looks like Jonathan Kent over there." He said.

Jonathan was watching the dark haired man he seemed familiar. It hit Jonathan when the man turned to face him that the man had been in his dreams too just like the car. What Jonathan couldn't have known was these 'dreams' of his were actually memories trying to surface but since they were coming back jumbled he couldn't figure that one out. Suddenly Jonathan clutched his head, clinching his eyes closed…memories were trying to flood back but he was fighting them.

"Bo!" Was the last thing he was aware of for a while; the dark haired man caught Jonathan as he collapsed.

"Better get him back to the Kent farm." The sheriff said.

One of the deputies offered to show the dark haired man there. The man agreed and while they moved Jonathan a list slipped from his pocket. Another deputy picked it up and decided to take care of the stuff on it in town since things were usually pretty slow for them. The deputy helping with Jonathan slid into the General Lee and the man passed Jonathan to the deputy. Once Jonathan was in the car the deputy slid out and went to his patrol car and led them to the Kent Farm. The man honked the General Lee's horn and the man in back started to come to. So, the dark haired man honked again the blond in back almost woke up. By the third honk the dark haired man heard a groan and a complaint that he was honking the General Lee's horn to much. The dark haired man smirked at this.

"Bo, time to wake up." The dark haired man said.

The blond opened his eyes and looked at the dark haired man confused a moment before he recognized the man.

"Luke!" The blond exclaimed.

Luke smiled at his 'little' cousin.

"'bout time!" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke…it's not like I even knew who I really was until I woke up." The blond said.

The blond noticed Clark coming towards the General Lee.

"Give me the keys to my car would'cha?" The blond asked.

Luke tossed him the keys to the General Lee. The blond slid out a bit and was sitting on the door out the window. The General's CB was on channel 19.

_"Sitting Duck this is Bo Peep. Come back." Came from the CB.  
><em>  
>The blond reached in and answered before Luke could react.<p>

_"Bo Peep this is Lost Sheep 2." The blond said.  
><em>  
><em>"Bo?!" Was heard shock was in the voice as well as relief.<br>_  
><em>"Hey-ya, Daisy." The blond said smiling that radiant smile of his.<em>

"Bo, where in tarnation have you been?" Daisy demanded with concern.

"I've been right here in Smallville since that day." The blond said.

"I'll explain everything when you get here? Need me to bring the General to show you here…got to go to town to get my truck anyway." He said.

"OK. I'm at the hotel." Daisy said.

"I'll be right there…just got some one to calm down first." The blond said.

"OK, Bo. Let me know when you head this way." Daisy said.

"I'll CB ya when I'm headin' to town. Might take the General for a bit of a drive first though." The blond said.

"It's been so may years since you drove him…have fun and becareful." Daisy said.

"Oh come on, Daisy. It ain't like I been hurt on one of my stunts…least not when I had my memory…not sure about those memory I didn't get back after that whole Bo Hogg thing." The blond said groaning a bit out of embarrassment.

'Yep…it's Bo alright.' Luke thought.

"Oh I have Uncle Jesse's shine recipe book hidden in the barn." The blond told his cousins.

"The people of hazzard are sure missin' Uncle Jesse's 'Shine." Daisy said.

"Not surprised. I'm gone." The blond said trying to put the mic back in place.

Luke reached a crossed to the passenger side and took the mic from the blond's hand one hand stayed on the blond's hand and the other replaced the mic in it's place. The blond bent over so he could look at his cousin.

"Luke…" The blond started.

"We missed you." Luke said.

The blond smiled and broke contact with his cousin when he got the rest of the way out of the car and walked to the drivers side. Luke had watched the blond and slid out of the General and embraced the blond tightly and the blond returned the hug.

"Jonathan…" Martha started.

"Martha, this is my cousin." The blond said.

"You see I've had amnesia since before you and I met."

"But, his memory came back when he saw me at the Smallville PD." Luke said.

"Well, maybe seeing you and the General helped…cause I saw the General first." The blond said.

Luke smiled.

"Right." Luke said.

"Real name is Bo Duke…from Hazzard that's over in Georgia." The blond said.

Martha looked at Clark and then the blond.

"Bo…" Luke started to ask about the woman and teen.

"My wife and son." Bo replied.

It wasn't until then that it occurred to Luke that the deputy that helped with Bo had seemed to know the General since the deputy didn't even try and open the door. The deputy had just jumped in the window. Now that he thought about it the deputy was familiar. Luke looked over at the deputy still nearby.

"Enos!" Luke demanded in shock.

The deputy looked at Luke at the name.

"You know Daisy wants to come out here…she's over at the hotel. I was going to pick her up after a spin in the General…unless you want to bring her up. I left my truck in town." Bo said.

Bo had felt that the deputy was familiar ever since the deputy came to Smallville. So, he wasn't that shocked at the realization.

"I can bring it back but…someone will have to drive me back to town later." Enos said.

"Not a problem." Bo said tossing the keys to the truck to Enos.

Enos caught the keys easily. Bo glanced at Clark silently asking him to make sure the ship was hidden and the floor would support a car. Clark nodded knowing what his dad wanted. Clark went to the barn do just that. Luke walked to the passenger side and slid into the General. Bo slid in as well and started the engine and smiled.

"Take it easy at first. Been a while since you drove him." Luke said.

Bo nodded. He drove away at a slower pace then Bo usually went for a few minutes before his hand went to the shift and switched the General into full gear and put his foot to the metal and sped up.

"I kinda want to go back to Hazzard." Bo said.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"I miss everyone there…hell I even miss Boss and Roscoe." Bo said.

Luke laughed.

"You must be really homesick then." Luke said.

Bo smiled.

"I miss doing those jumps too." Bo said.

Luke smiled.

"You have to tell…Martha was it…about all this." Luke said.

"It's Martha and I know." Bo said.

"How's Cooter?" He asked as he made a turn with a bit of a slide.

"Still running his shop, was a Senator, got married actually and has kids." Luke said.

"Cooter?" Bo asked in shock.

"Yep." Luke said.

"Never thought that would happen." Bo said.

"No one ever thought either of us would get married either." Luke pointed out.

Bo laughed. Bo wondered if he should tell Luke their secrets. He remembered they were taught that Dukes never lie to each other and that Dukes never kept secrets from each other. About the time they got back to the Kent farm, parked the General in the barn and walked out of the barn; Enos had parked the truck and Daisy parked Dixie soon after. Bo rushed to his cousin when she got out of Dixie.

"Daisy!" Bo exclaimed happily.

Daisy hugged Bo tightly.

"Jonathan…" Martha started.

"This is my cousin Daisy, Martha. Daisy, my wife Martha." Bo said.

"Nice to meetcha, sugar." Daisy said.

"Wait wife?"

Daisy looked at Luke for answers.

"I was just as shocked as you Daisy." Luke assured.

"Dad…" Clark started.

"Clark, you should meet my cousins. This is Daisy and that's Luke." Bo said gesturing towards each respectively.

"Nice to meet you." Clark said offering his hand.

Both cousins took the offered hand of their second cousin.

"Martha, let's go for a ride. We need to talk." Bo said.

"OK, Jonathan." Martha said.

"Bo." He corrected.

"Right, that's going to take time to sink in." Martha said.

"I know…come on we'll take the General." Bo said heading to the barn.

Martha ran after him.

"He'll probably explain everythin' when they get back. They have somethin' important to talk 'bout." Luke told Daisy.

"Like what?" Clark asked his second cousin out of curiosity.

"Possibly movin' ta Hazzard fer one." Luke answered.

Daisy squealed at that. Luke smiled.

"Bo is even missing Roscoe and Boss." Luke said.

"He's gotta be homesick then." Daisy said giggling a bit.

"Bo and I were let off probation by the one that took over for Boss when he died." Luke said.

"About time you're over that time." Daisy said.

"Bo…why was dad on probation?" Clark asked when he remembered his dad was Bo.

"Runnin' 'shine with me." Luke said.

"Shine?" Clark asked.

"Moonshine." Luke said.

"Moonshine?" Clark asked shock.

_"Bo Peep, you got your ears on?" Came from Dixie's CB.  
><em>  
>Daisy answered.<p>

_"What is it lost sheep two?" Daisy asked._

"I'm switching to country music if any of ya'll need me." Bo said.

"10-4, Bo." Daisy said.

"I'm gone." Bo said.

"Country music?" Clark asked.

"Family code." Daisy said as she reached over to her CB and switch channels.

"Means he's switching to channel 19." Luke explained.

"Only the family and Cooter know that code." He added.

"Cooter?" Clark asked.

"Mine and Bo's best friend…back in Hazzard." Luke said.

Clark smiled he wanted to hear about some of his dad's youth.

"Can you tell me about him? Dad I mean when he was younger." Clark asked in saying.

* * *

><p>Bo was watching the land in front of him.<p>

"Martha, I want to go home…" Bo started.

"Jonathan…" Martha started.

"Home is Hazzard always will be for a Duke. I want to go back." Bo said he pulled over when tears started to blur his vision.

Martha hadn't noticed at first but, Jonathan's accent was slowly getting deeper and sounding more southern since he woke in the back of the General Lee. The General slid a bit and did a 180 when Bo stopped. Martha looked at Bo.

"Alright but, we should give Clark a chance to say good bye to his friends first." Martha said nodding.

Daisy and Luke went inside when they found out there was a CB base station inside. Luke sat by the CB just in case there was an emergency and changed it to channel 19. Daisy was in the kitchen.

"We're gonna have to wait to celebrate. No crawdad's around here." Daisy said.

"Mom would probably want to treat you guys as guests." Clark said.

"Crawdad?"

"Your dad's favorite back home was Uncle Jesse's Crawdad Bisque. Daisy was going to make it." Luke said.

"But, tomorrow dad, might need help on the farm…I have school since it's Monday." Clark told Luke.

"No problem…grew up on a farm." Luke said.

* * *

><p>Martha looked around. She realized they were by the Ross Farm. Bo picked up the mic on the CB. They didn't know that one in Smalliville was currently listening in on the conversation on channel 19 while working on his brother-in-laws car.<p>

"_This is Lost Lamb callin', Watchtower, ya got ya ears on?" Came from the Kent Farm CB._

Clark picked up the mic.

"_Whatcha need, dad?" Clark asked_

"_Can ya check the animals…cause we need ta talk ta you soon." The first voice said._

"_I'll go check on them now." The second said hearing the underlying meaning to it._

Bo didn't like keeping secrets from his family. Martha could see something was bothering her husband. Bo returned the mic to it's place.

"Jonathan…" Martha started.

He looked at her.

"I don't like keepin' things from my family. Dukes don't lie to Dukes and Dukes don't keep secrets from Dukes." Bo explained.

A whoosh was heard and Clark was at the window.

"Mom…dad…" Clark said from his mom's side.

"Help your mom out, Clark." Bo said sliding out of the car.

Bo was slowly returning to the Bo his family knew to a point not to the point of making and running 'shine or otherwise breaking the law. Bo seemed more relaxed and happy then the Jonathan that Clark knew. Clark gently pulled his mom through the window.

"You may need to sit down." Bo said.

Clark sat down on a nearby rock.

"Yer ma and I were thinkin'…of maybe goin' back to my home town." Bo said.

It was then that Martha and Clark noticed the accent that Jonathan now had. Suddenly a voice came from the CB near by.

"_Breaker one, breaker one, I maybe crazy but I ain't dumb this here's Crazy Cooter comin' at ya. That you Duke Boys out there?" Came from the General's CB._

Bo smiled when he heard the voice. Bo headed for the General and jumped in shaking his head to wake up.

"_Crazy C, this is Sitting Duck. It's us, Cooter." Luke said._

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>I could use a little help actually writing chapter 2 and the rest of the story…the sooner I get help the sooner the next chapter can be put up.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Where are ya?" Cooter asked. 

"Not sure about Bo and the General at the moment but, I'm at the Kent Farm." Luke said. 

"This here's long lost sheep; I'm by the Ross Farm." Bo said.

"What are ya doin' on the CB, Coot?"

"I'm visiting my family over here in Smallville." Cooter said.

"You boys remember my sister."

"Yeah, of course I do. I know everyone here Smallville though." Bo said.

"Then you know my niece Chloe Sullivan." Cooter said.

"Oh yeah, friend of Clark's." Bo said.

"I gotta get my wife home." He said.

"Careful out there, Bo." Cooter said.

"This is me yer talkin' to. I'm gone." Bo said replacing the mic.

Martha got in.

"Ya better head on home, son." Bo said.

Clark nodded and ran home disappearing in a whoosh of air. Bo's eyes flashed gold and he drove back to the farm quietly. Martha didn't notice the flash. Once back at the farm house he did a 180 and looked at Martha. The look in Bo's eyes asked to be given privacy. Martha sighed and nodded. Martha got out and went to the farm house noticing the yellow truck out front. 

"Luke, Daisy, Clark…" Martha started.

"Hey, Martha, this is Cooter Davenport…mine and Bo's best friend from Hazzard." Luke said.

"Cooter, this is Bo's wife Martha…Bo's been going by Jonathan Kent since the accident."

"We don't know that for sure, Luke." Daisy said.

Bo drove to one of three hidden buildings on the farm. The buildings were cloaked and painted with lead to keep Clark from seeing into them. Bo's eyes flashed again and he walked into one of the building. It had no windows and vents that didn't let light in. The building was sound prove as well. Bo closed the door after turning on the light. There was a mat in the middle of the room and there were candles everywhere. Bo lit all the candles and turned off the lights after making sure the vents were working. Bo sat on the mat eyes closed, legs crossed, hands in his lap and breathing shallowly. He was soon in a very deep meditative state that only one, two, maybe three others he knew would recognize.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

Bo came out of the meditation and the town was starting a search for Jonathan Kent. Bo got up; he blew out all the candles, then he walked out of the building he was in and into another. The buildings were made to blend in to the area so well not even thermals would pick him up in them. Bo opened a locker and pulled out a pair of pistols and started practicing. This building wasn't sound proof though. Bo had used stuff he learned in Hazzard to hide his tracks. He had left the General a mile back and walked to the buildings. From the General to the buildings he used his knowledge of tracking to cover his trail. But, the shots being shot were heard by the only two that might be able to find him anyway. They were heard by Luke and Clark who had just found the General. They soon found where the shots were coming from but didn't see anything. Clark secretly used his x-ray vision he found the buildings. 

"Luke…" Clark said going towards the building.

Luke followed the traces of the trail and found it ended abruptly. Luke reached out and found his hand seemed to disappear and he felt a door handle. Luke opened the door careful…but quickly found himself looking down the barrel of a pistol. The man holding the gun had dark protective glasses on, blue jeans on, a blue t-shirt on and a calm, collected look about him. The man narrowed his eyes at Luke a moment before raising the gun releasing the bullet in the chamber and ejecting the mag.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to sneak up on someone with a gun, Marine?" The man said calmly as he released the bullet in the chamber and ejected the mag on his second pistol.

"Sorry, but, when I heard the shots I was afraid somethin' might have been happenin' to my cousin." Luke said.

"Oh relax will ya, Luke." The man said suppressing a snicker.

Luke blinked confused as the man removed his protective glasses which had hid his eyes from Luke the man's baby blue eyes were watching Luke.

"Bo!" Luke exclaimed.

Clark ran into where Luke had disappeared to.

"Dad?" Clark asked confused.

"Guess it's time I tell ya everything…well everything that isn't classified that is." Bo said.

"Classified?" Luke asked surprised.

"First why don't ya look in that slightly open locker." Bo suggested.

Luke opened the locker and smiled a little seeing the racing suit hanging at the back of the locker. Then Luke looked to the sides and saw two uniforms. One dress and the other fatigues, they were dark blue…ones in the military would recognize as Air Force and might even recognize the rank. Luke examined it and saw the rank. The name tag was in another locker. Luke looked at his cousin.

"You're a General?" Luke asked shocked.

"I WAS a General…retired…faked my death actually after my second wife died." Bo said.

"You were married before mom?" Clark asked.

"Seems like a lifetime ago. I was a kid at the time I met my first wife and I was a lot younger then I looked thanks to a devise a friend gave me. We devoiced after our son Charlie killed himself by accident with my gun and it seemed like she always blamed me. My second wife died on a mission. That's when I faked my death, stopped using the devise and retired here. But, I've tried to keep my skills up in case they discover the truth or I'm needed to save the world…again." Bo said. 

"Can't tell you any more…well except I got some black-ops training."

"It needs a certain level clearance and a signed non-disclosure agreement before I could tell you any more then that." He added picking up his blue plaid over shirt. His denim jacket was next to that.

"Martha doesn't know about this stuff or these buildings."

"So far no one has found me from the Air Force."

Bo picked up the jacket and put it on over the long sleeve unbuttoned blue plaid shirt. Bo led them back to the General Lee and picked up the mic of its CB after reaching in.

"This is Lost Lamb, ya got your ears on, Mama Bear?" Bo asked using the handle he used before regaining his memory.

"Jonathan!" Came Martha's voice sounding relieved.

"Yeah, Martha, Sorry I scared ya." Bo said.

"You alright there, Mr. Kent?" A voice asked from Martha's end.

'Danny…' Bo thought to himself shocked.

"I'm fine. Just had to do a kel'no'reem." He said and slapped himself on the forehead.

'Stupid that's classified and I shouldn't even know that word.' He thought.

"How did you know that word?" The man with Martha helping coordinate the search asked.

"Teal'C…back when I was in the SGC." Bo said.

"I don't…" The man started.

"Danny…" Bo started.

"Jack?" The man asked after realizing Jack O'Neill was the only one who called him Danny.

"Yeah." Bo said after sighing.

'That alias and my current...well just gotta remember my last name really. No one calls me Jack as Kent though.' He thought.

"You're Jonathan Kent?" Was asked.

"Have been for close to two decades." Bo said.

"Fact is Jonathan O'Neill never really existed. It was just an alias I went by at the time." He said.

Dr. Daniel Jackson was surprised to hear this. What surprised Daniel more was that the air force never caught on.

"Not that they never questioned it but, when I explained the reason they let it go." Bo said as if knowing what Daniel was thinking.

"What was that reason?" Daniel asked.

"When I told them it was because I didn't even remember my real name they let it go." Bo said.

"They may have done some investigating but, if they found anything they didn't tell me." He added.

'Course since now Danny knows we have to leave…but, we were planning on it anyway. Just this rushes it.' Bo thought.

Bo saw the truck.

"Clark, why don't you drive the truck home. I need to talk to Luke." Bo said.

Clark nodded. Bo turned off the CB in the General and looked at Luke and Clark. Bo went to the driver's side by walking around. Then Bo jumped into the General Lee and Luke jumped in as well. Clark drove the truck back to the Kent Farm. Bo drove home the long way to give him time to tell Luke the truth about Clark. Bo told Luke everything about Clark. How Clark really came to them, his powers, his abilities and everything else.

"Now the only reason I'm telling you this Luke is I don't like keeping secrets from the family. We were taught growing up not to lie to Dukes and not to keep secrets from Dukes after all." Bo said.

"I mean I know it can be a burden but…"

"Bo, I wouldn't have it any other way but you telling me this. If it means I have you back in my life I'll take that burden. You're worth it, cousin." Luke said cutting off Bo.

Bo sighed as they parked. He noticed that Dixie, and the truck were parked outside. Enos had been looking with Cooter for Bo that morning and when Bo reported in Cooter took Enos back to the station.

"Thanks, Cooter." Enos said.

"No problem, Enos." Cooter said.

"Uncle Cooter…" Started a voice from near by.

"Hey, Chloe." Cooter said smiling at her.

"Did something happen? I mean seemed like all the adults were looking for someone but wouldn't tell any of us what was going on." Chloe asked in saying.

"Yeah, we were. Mr. Kent went missing last night so, the town went out looking for him this morning but, he just called in on the CB so…" Cooter started to explain.

"So, he's OK?" Chloe asked.

"If I had to guess his cousin and son found him." Cooter said.

"Cousin?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"Why don't you do a little research on your computer and look into the history of Bo Duke. Everythin' should make since especially if they have a pic of him there." Cooter said.

"OK. More info…like where's he from?" Chloe asked opening her laptop after getting in next to her uncle in the passenger side.

Cooter smiled and looked at Enos before leaving for the Sullivan house with his niece in the passenger side.

"His full name is Beauregard Richard Duke but no one hardly ever called him that most know him as simply Bo Duke. He grew up in Hazzard County, Georgia." Cooter said.

Noticing by a glance at Chloe that she was typing up a frenzy.

"He was raised by his Uncle Jesse, he only left Hazzard once in his life for more than a day and that was only for a short time and with Luke when they both left home to join the NASCAR circuit and started racing." Cooter continued.

"He grew up on the Duke Farm with Luke, and Daisy." He continued.

"Got 'im." Chloe said suddenly.

Cooter glanced at the screen and saw as she scanned info the first photo was the General Lee. Cooter glanced at the screen every once and a while until he heard Chloe gasp.

"That's Mr. Kent." Chloe said in surprise.

"That a girl." Cooter said smiling.

"Mr. Kent is Bo Duke…weren't you guys friends in Hazzard?" Chloe asked.

Chloe only asked since the info had a group shot which showed a younger Cooter as well as a younger 'Jonathan Kent'.

"Still are friends; now that his memory is back." Cooter said.

"He didn't have it before?" Chloe asked.

"That's my understanding. According to Luke he regained his memory of that part of his life yesterday when he met Luke and saw the General Lee…that's that car that came up in the info you found." Cooter said.

"The car special to him?" Chloe asked.

"The Dukes would say he's part of the family. Bo and Luke built the engine from scratch and bought the car…it was damaged pretty bad engine that was in it was shot but, that was fine they just wanted the body anyway to put their engine. We fixed the damage and gave it a paint job. Uncle Jesse suggested we give it the name General Lee. Bo once called the General their best pal. I took no offense since the General was all of our best pal. At one point or another saved all of our butts at least once." Cooter said.

"So kinda like Mr. Kent's first son." Chloe said.

Cooter smiled at that.

"Never thought of it that way…yeah now that I think about it…you're kinda right." Cooter said.

"Course Bo was quiet the ladies man in his youth."

"Mr. Kent, a ladies man?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, believe it or not." Cooter said.

"Jonathan Kent, the most upstanding citizen of Smallville a ladies man!" Chloe exclaimed having a hard time wrapping her head around that.

* * *

><p>Clark heard this and started laughing.<p>

"Something, funny Clark?" Luke asked as he walked in.

"Dad a ladies man?" Clark asked.

"He was in Hazzard…we both were all our lives back there." Luke said.

"Where's Jonathan?" Martha asked curiously.

"He's seein' off that man that was helpin' with the search from here." Luke said.

* * *

><p>"Danny, you have to keep quiet about this." Bo said.<p>

"Jack…" Daniel started to argue.

"No one knows I'm alive still…except the president at the time. He kept that secret from his predecessor. I just want a quiet life on the farm. Life on the farm is second nature to me…grew up on one after all." Bo said.

Daniel sighed.

"You don't want me to tell anyone? Not even Teal'C?" Daniel asked.

"If you did it would have to be in a place no one could over hear you…and he'd have to swear to his secrecy by his honor." Bo said softly.

"Teal'C never breaks his word." Daniel reminded.

"True…" Bo started.

"My family only knows some stuff on my history. Only my son and cousin know about me even being in the military." He finished.

"Not like anyone would recognize you anymore." Daniel said.

"I've been using the devise for a slightly different purpose. I've been keeping myself fighting fit and all my skills up and the devise…" Bo started.

"Makes you look flabby and less intimidating?" Daniel asked cutting off Bo.

"Not exactly how I would have put it but, yeah." Bo said.

"Ok, I won't tell Vala, Cam or anyone else with the SGC. I'll…take Teal'C fishing so we can talk. I'll tell him if I can get us fishing alone that is." Daniel said.

"Well we'll keep quiet about you unless…"

"I can understand if that happened and you told but, if possible give me a heads up about it." Bo said.

"If we can give you a heads up if that happens we will. But, I'm curious why you want it." Daniel said.

"If that happens I want to give Martha a heads up and tell her about my other career…well the one connected to this anyway…minus classified stuff that is." Bo said.

"You had another career?" Daniel was curious now.

"Yeah, but, not telling you what. I don't want to make it too easy for you guys to find me again." Bo said.

Bo had replaced the license plate of the General with a spare Kansas one he had Clark bring him. The Georgia one was hidden in the General's trunk. He'd even had Clark do the same with another Kansas license plate on Dixie before Daniel had left the farm house so even if Daniel looked around at the cars their would be no clue as to where the Kents were going. Clark had hid anything he could see without his x-ray vision that could be a clue as to where they were going before Daniel exited the farm house.

"If you do need me you won't have to look though just contact the Tok'ra they can contact me." Bo said.

"Jack…" Daniel started.

"Don't ask not gonna tell you anyway." Bo said shaking his head.

"OK." Daniel said sighed as he started the car.

Daniel drove away.

* * *

><p>Bo sighed as he walked in the farm house. Martha hugged him as soon as he walked in and Bo's arms instantly wrapped around her as if on instinct.<p>

"I know I should have asked Clark but…I told Luke the family secret." Bo said.

"That's OK, dad." Clark said.

Bo looked at Clark surprised by how calm he was about it.

"I had a feeling that was why you wanted to talk to Luke alone." Clark said.

"Didn't tell him how important it was he keep it secret…" Bo started.

"No need I figured that part out." Luke said.

Bo smiled at his cousin.

-You always were the smart Duke Cousin.-

'Oh I don't know about that. You've shown a lot of intelligence yourself, Bo.' Came the deep voice of a Tok-ra to his mind.

(Author's Note: /Tok'Ra to Bo./ and -Bo to his Tok'Ra- from now on.)

-Yeah…military training…the NASCAR racing. Maybe a little residue of that ancient repository. By the way why didn't you have me do that bow thing and close my eyes before you took over yesterday?-

/Seemed less suspicious if I didn't since your wife doesn't know about me…the Gou'ld, the Tok'ra or the SGC./

-True…but you didn't reveal yourself to Danny.-.

/You wanted to keep me secret so I respected that./

-Thanks.-

Bo was staring off into space with a glazed over look in his eyes. Clark gave his dad a once over with his X-Ray vision and gasped shocked by what he saw in his dad's spinal column. Bo shook his head and saw the shocked look on his son's face.

"Clark…" Bo started.

/I think he may know about me./

Bo sighed and nodded to apparently nothing.

"Jonathan…" Martha started to ask.

"I can't exactly tell ya. Though if I talk to Cooter he might be able to help get ya'll clearance." Bo said.

"He is friends with the president." Luke said.

"Exactly…and your involvement in black ops in 'nam may help get you clearance." Bo said.

"Wait…I never told ya about that. How did…" Luke started to asked.

"Well I was asked a few years back when I was still…well…anyway back then we were looking into the possibility of bringing other branches into Project Blue Book your name and record came up…actually you were on the top of the list of candidates back then. We decided against it after I gave my recommendation to the brass." Bo said.

"I told them it was in order best candidate to the worst and your's was the first on that list so they may take that into account."

"Right I almost forgot." Luke said.

"Well you did just find out." Bo said smiling.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Martha asked looking between Bo and Luke.

Bo's hand went behind his head and he looked at her sheepishly.

/She kinda is…more then her or Luke even realize./

-Oh shut Enill you're just gonna get me in more trouble.-

/Don't see how./

-Well obviously something about my appearance concerned Clark last time we were talkin' and he x-rayed and found ya.-

Bo shook his head.

"What would ya say if I told ya I was in the military?" Bo asked Martha.

"Not just in the military you were one of the brass." Luke said.

"Luke…" Bo started to growl out in a shut up fashion.

"Sorry." Luke said sheepishly.

"Brass?" Martha asked in confusion.

"Military slang for the higher ranks." Luke explained.

Martha looked at Bo.

"My rank is the same as my car." Bo said.

"You're a General?" Martha asked shocked.

Bo nodded.

"We have to start packing though and leave Smallville…at least for now." Bo said.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"That man that just left was part of my team when I was at NORAD." Bo said.

"Team?" Martha asked.

"Can't explain right now, Martha. But I will when I can." Bo said.

Martha sighed.

"Alright, Bo." Martha said.

"I need to change though." Bo said and he headed for the bathroom.

Martha went upstairs and gave Bo some fresh clothes and took the dirty one.

"I wonder if he has any boots like he use to." Luke said looking at Daisy.

"Or a cowboy hat." Daisy giggled a bit when she said that.

"Hasn't really worn one of those in a while. But, unless he was in bed he would never take off those boots of his." Luke pointed out.

"Dad doesn't wear cowboy boots." Clark said.

"Not yet." Luke said smiling.

"That might change though." Daisy said smiling.

Bo stood a few minutes in the shower just allowing the hot water to flow over some tight muscles in his neck, shoulders, and back. He eventually came out of bathroom wearing only his pants carrying his shirt and rotating one of shoulder. What Bo didn't know was that he was doing more harm doing this. In the meantime Luke had gone out to the General Lee only then noticed the damage.

"CLARK, GO CHECK OVER YOUR DAD!" Luke yelled.

Clark catching the underlying meaning snuck upstairs on his mom and Daisy. He found his dad with his shirt on and his right arm hanging limply at his side.

"Dad, are you OK?" Clark asked concerned by this.

"Besides not being able move my right arm I'm fine, son." Bo replied.

/I think you hurt your shoulder when you crashed the car after you took over briefly in route to the mediation building./

"I've been told I crashed the car though." Bo said.

Clark x-rayed his dad hearing this. He found not only had his dad dislocated his shoulder, and broken his collarbone. But, he'd also fractured his back. Clark noticing the paleness of his dad and gradually pulled back his x-ray vision until he saw his dad bleeding inside around the badly broken collarbone. Clark careful got his dad on floor.

"Your hurt worse then you think, dad." Clark said just before his dad lost consciousness.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
